Smiles of Snow and Ice
by honorine3
Summary: Kurogane watched as frost came up and slowly began to curl and freeze the glass of the window. It wove intricate frosty designs to a random primal beat that he couldn't hear. It was beautiful. Yet, he still felt uneasy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles

A/N: Just so you know, this story takes place long before the Tokyo arc. Enjoy!

* * *

The world they had arrived in this time around was colder than the rest. The trees were bare, and the air was cold. The village they had arrived outside of, reminded Kurogane of Jade Country. There were thatched roofs, cobblestone streets and brick chimneys with smoke steadily rising from their depths.

There was no snow thankfully, but their breath frosted in the air, much to Mokona's delight. As they trudged on the cobblestone streets of the small village, the white bun creature flew in circles about the four of them. It was taking all of Kurogane's strength of will not pluck the bun out of the air and stuffing it in a sack. However, Sakura's expression of wonder when Mokona began describing snow was enough to stay his hand. Wherever the princess and the brat had been before had obviously been hot, and from the looks of it, the princess had never encountered snow before.

Kurogane himself had seen snow before. In Nihon, the seasons changed dramatically so snow was a common sight in the winter. Of course, the snow was never deep enough to cause too much havoc.

Musing about his home world, Kurogane's crimson eyes glanced over at the mage.

Fai was nodding along with whatever the bun was prattling on about, occasionally adding in a comment in his ridiculous sing-song voice.

Well, Kurogane thought, the mage came from somewhere cold right? If the clothes the idiot was wearing when they had first met were anything to go by.

"Um, Kurogane-san?"

Pulled abruptly from his thoughts, Kurogane looked over at the princess. "Hm?"

Sakura smiled shyly, "Is there snow in your world?"

Kurogane nodded, "Yeah"

The princess turned to Fai, "What about you, Fai-san?"

The mage's eyes widened slightly and pointed exaggeratedly at himself, "Me? Yes, there was snow" He smiled. Then he laughed delightedly raising his hands above his head, "If we're lucky we might get to see snow here, Sakura-chan."

Syaoran nodded, "It's certainly getting cold enough for snow"

Mokona suddenly swept in front of Kurogane's face expression oddly serious. "Kuro-daddy needs to find us a place to stay before it does"

Kurogane snatched the bun out of the hair, ignoring its responding squeak.

Maybe it did need to go into a sack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The small inn they had settled in was clean, with no rats too as Mokona was glad to report. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who was asked, they needed to share one room. It was big enough to fit everyone onto four small cots. Kurogane was glad they didn't need to share beds again after an incident in a previous world. The room had a single window on the far side of the room from a wooden door. Syaoran had noted earlier when they had found the inn, that it had similar architecture to Jade Country. The kid was nuts about that type of thing.

Syaoran and Kurogane, along with the bun, had gone briefly to scout for the feather. However, Mokona, despite feeling the presence of the feather nearby, had been unable to pinpoint its exact location. So, they had spent most of the afternoon wandering the town for more clues. Much to their dismay, they had found none.

Mokona and Sakura both had assured the group that they could search tomorrow. Yet, for some reason, Kurogane didn't feel at ease.

They were eating in the inn's common room, the roaring fire in the fireplace warming their cold toes. There weren't many others eating as most had already retired to their rooms. A quiet lull had settled over the inn. The kids soon excused themselves along with Mokona leaving the two adults nursing their warm drinks by the fire.

"You don't seem too happy, Kuro-tan~" Fai drawled

Kurogane grunted, "Don't call me that, mage"

"Ah, but Kuro-"

"No."

Fai pouted and took a sip of his drink. "You didn't answer my question though, Kuro-sama"

Kuro turned fully to the mage raising a hand as though to hit the offending mage, "Don't call me that either, idiot." He sighed dropping his hand, too tired to argue. "Whatever, you won't stop anyway"

"Nope!"

"Ugh"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Kuro-sama~! Answer my question~!"

"Fine! Now shut up!" Kurogane glared at Fai who smiled widely. "There's something off about this world. It's too-"

"Quiet" Fai finished smiling broadly. Kurogane started and stared at the mage.

Fai smiled again but this time it wasn't as bright. He leaned forward, running a pale finger along the lip of his glass with eyes downcast.

"Yeah" Kurogane said slowly.

"You noticed too right? How the villagers didn't bat an eye at Mokona?"

"Yeah" Kurogane repeated. He shook his head, "Something's up. I know it is"

Fai grinned. "And your instincts aren't ever wrong are they, Kuro-sama?" The mage stood and stretched, yawning widely. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now. You coming, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane stood ignoring Fai, much to other's chagrin and quick protest. As the two trailed off to the room, the ninja could not help but feel his sense of unease grow. It quieted, though, when they entered the room, locking the door behind them. The kids were fast asleep with Mokona snoring lightly in Sakura's arms.

Fai snuck over to his own bed, falling face down into the pillow and hiking up the blankets to cover his body. Kurogane snorted at the mage's antics as he settled down into his own bed.

Soft moonlight filtered in through the window. Quietly, Kurogane turned his head to stare at the night sky. Clouds littered the inky blackness and the moon was dimmed even though it shined fully. He watched as the clouds came together nearly blotting out the moon. Slowly, he saw a white flake plaster itself against the window. Then another. It was snowing. The snow danced on a wind, slowly coating the rooftops in a soft white blanket.

Kurogane watched as frost came up and slowly began to curl and freeze the glass of the window. It wove intricate frosty designs to a random primal beat that he couldn't hear. It was beautiful.

Yet, he still felt uneasy.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, this is a work in progress, and one that I intend to finish. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

It was still lightly snowing when they awoke the next day. Mokona had woken first, and had screamed in shock and awe. Kurogane was beyond irritated that he had been woken so abruptly. So, he decided it was only fair that the _loud_ meat bun was the current target of his anger. The resulting racket that followed likely woke up everyone in the village.

Sakura and Fai watched amused from the other side of the room. Syaoran had left already on the pretense of checking on breakfast.

Mokona soon fled to the comforting arms of Fai. "Kuro-rin is a meanie!" The bun wailed as Kurogane stalked closer.

"Now, now, Kuro-puppy…" Fai said, waving his arms in a pacifying motion. "We still have work to do right?"

"You-!"

Syaoran stepped into the room. "Kurogane-san? Fai-san?" He looked slightly nervous, "The innkeeper would like to remind you that you, um, need to quiet down"

Fai nodded and turned slightly away from Kurogane. "Of course! Isn't that right, Kuro-tan?"

"Mage" Kurogane growled warningly. "Shut. Up."

"Yeah, yeah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside, the snow blanketed the town, leaving everything coated in frosty white. The windows were fogged and crystals clung to every surface. The cobblestone streets had a thin layer of fresh snow covering it, and in patches, ice made it slick. Falling gently from the sky, snowflakes fluttered and danced on a gentle breeze.

Sakura was standing in the street, face pointing up to the heavens, eyes twinkling in delight. Raising her hands, she caught a snowflake and held it delicately. The small ice design quickly melted on her warm skin.

Mokona flew about her. "Try catching one with your tongue!" And proceeded to demonstrate, before flying off.

Sakura opened her mouth and let her tongue catch a flake. She flinched slightly at the sudden cold, but giggled when it had melted.

"Sakura-hime?"

Sakura turned to Syaoran. He held out a thick brown coat and gloves. Smiling she took the gloves and the coat from him. Syaoran was wearing something similar already.

"It's very beautiful" Sakura breathed once she had put the clothing on, looking back up at the sky. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"It never snowed in Clow Country." She continued, "It's so cold but so…beautiful. It takes my breath away. Fai-san lived in a country that was cold right? It must have been so pretty"

Syaoran looked over at the princess. She had tilted her head back with her eyes closed. Breathing in, she let the snow fall and caress her face. She looked so at peace, Syaoran couldn't help but note.

Without opening her eyes, Sakura asked, "Where are Fai-san and Kurogane-san?"

"They're nearby. I think they're searching for the fea-"

Abruptly, a horse drawn carriage came running down the street. The horses were neighing and their hooves sparked against the stone. Wildly, the black carriage continued its course.

"Hime!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura gasped, eyes opening. Strong sturdy arms swept her off her feet. The horses drew closer. Syaoran leapt the last few feet off the road, stopping right before hitting a building. The carriage careened dangerously past them. Distantly, Syaoran heard familiar yells.

"Syaoran-kun, your arm!"

He glanced down and noted a small cut on his right shoulder. It wasn't bleeding much, but it served as a reminder at how close they had been to getting run over by the carriage.

"I'm fine, hime. Are you all right?"

Sakura nodded as he set her on her feet. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun!"

Fai came dashing over, Kurogane and Mokona beside him. His blue eyes quickly assessed them. He clicked his tongue at the small cut on Syaoran's arm. Reaching underneath his coat, he brought out a small bandage.

"Are you all right, kid?" Kurogane asked, his red eyes glancing around.

Syaoran nodded as Fai placed the bandage on the cut. Fai sighed and stood up straight. The four of them looked down the road where the carriage had gone, but they could no longer hear the frenzied hoof steps of its passage. The only mark of the event were the tracks in the snow that were steadily being covered in fresh snow.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked, subdued.

"No idea." Kurogane said curtly. "I yelled at them to stop but they didn't even pause." His eyebrows creased as he frowned.

"Did you see any driver?" Syaoran inquired. "It may have been too fast for me, but I didn't see one."

The crease in Kurogane's brow deepened. "No. I didn't."

"The villagers by us didn't even bat an eye when it came past" Fai added.

The group fell into a heavy silence.

On the way back to the inn, Kurogane and Syaoran had asked several villager if they had seen the carriage. However, upon inquiry, the people only looked at them in confusion. What carriage? Many had asked. They had not seen the black carriage. They had not heard the horses as they trampled down the road.

As they settled down before the fire, the group knew one thing. The carriage had not been an illusion, for an illusion cannot cause a physical wound.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside, the snow fell unaltered. Slowly, the tracks of the carriage were hidden underneath the ice. The wind picked up and howled as night fell. Yet, alone on the wind there was a sharp cry.

A cry that went unheard.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think I might say it now, if readers didn't know already, there are _spoilers _present in this fic.

* * *

_ It was white._

_ This place…everywhere…it was covered in snow. Maybe it had been a field? Yet now, all there was... was snow. There was nothing but snow in every direction. Flakes fell softly from a cloudy sky._

_ He breathed in the icy air, feeling it prick his lungs. Then out, and watched as it frosted in the air. Hesitantly, he started walking. Where was he? He trudged on through the snow, seeing nothing but white. _

_ How long had he been walking? A minute? An hour? Time felt slow in this place._

_ Amongst the ivory mass, a dark shape rose on the horizon. A great ancient tree stood proudly amongst the snow. Its wizen branches reached towards the cloudy sky. By the base a smaller shadow rose up. It wasn't a tree._

_ As he drew closer, the sight grew clearer. He stopped dead, his breath catching painfully in his throat._

_ Long unruly blond hair. A worn cream smock covering a thin figure sitting in the snow. _

_ Before he knew it, he was running forward, a scream wrenching itself from his throat._

_ "Fai!"_

_ He stopped a few steps away, panting. No. It wasn't Fai. Not blond, but light silver hair fell unheeded to the child's waist. A girl, not a boy._

_ "Who…who are you?" He asked, voice low and pained._

_ The girl child's head turned to him. Her skin was a creamy white, and her lips were like pale roses. Pale, ice blue eyes met his own, full with unshed tears._

_ "Me?" Her voice whispered. Droplets of salty tears leaked from her eyes, freezing on her cheeks. "Mystral."_

Fai.

_ The child reached out to him, her pale hand hovering in the air. He gently took it in his own hands. Her eyes widened as he knelt before her._

_ "You…" She breathed, "are the same as me."_

_ He stared at her in confusion. "I'm sorry?"_

Fai.

_"Can you play with me?" She asked._

_ He nodded and helped the child to her feet. She lifted her other hand, a small ice orb was clutched in her fingers._

_ "You won't leave right?" She begged, holding out the ball to him._

Fai.

_He glanced at the ball. There was something in it. It was glowing softly._

Fai.

_ What was it? Thin. Light. A feath-_

"FAI!"

He shot up in his bed, gasping.

Concerned green eyes stared into his own. Sakura. She was staring at him, a hand half-raised as though to comfort him. Mokona was perched on her shoulder, expression serious. There was no one else in the room.

"Fai…" Mokona said again.

Fai plastered a smile on his face and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Did I sleep in? Oh well!" He raised his arms and stretched. When Sakura whispered his name, he glanced at her. Smiling, he patted her on the head then did the same to Mokona.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan, Mokona." Fai smiled. "Just a little bad dream." Clapping his hands together, he turned away. "You'll miss breakfast, Sakura-chan, I'll catch up."

Sakura nodded slowly, eyes still concerned as she stood. Catching her eye, Fai smiled again, and waved her encouragingly out the door.

When the door clicked closed, the smile slipped from Fai's face. He lifted his hands before his eyes. Sighing, he got up and pulled on his coat. As Fai shrugged his arms into the appropriate sleeves, he glanced out the window at the winter landscape. He stepped to the glass, pressing a hand against its cold surface. As Fai's breath ghosted over the glass, it fogged. Trailing a finger through it, he drew a feather.

"Where are you?" He muttered

_You won't leave me right?_

"Who are you?"

Fai's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the door. Kurogane walked in, his face a thundercloud. The taller man stopped upon seeing Fai, and scowled.

"Oi, mage. Your breakfast is getting cold, and the kids are worrying." The ninja said shortly

Fai let his smile twist his lips again. "Hmm? Is Kuro-tan worried, too?" He laughed when the other man loudly protested. Fai grinned and made for the door.

As he walked past, Kurogane's hand abruptly caught his right arm. Fai looked up at the ninja in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Kuro-tan?" That caused the other man to look at him. Fai suppressed the gasp that threatened to escape his smiling lips. Those red eyes were looking at him too closely. Fai could almost feel that gaze stripping away the carefully placed mask Fai carried.

Kurogane looked away. "Nothing. Just hurry up, we're going to ask around town again soon." He let go of Fai's arm.

"Okay!" Fai saluted and pranced out the door before the ninja could stop him again. The mage continued walking to the common room, where he was greeted by a bubbly Mokona. Smiling, Fai took his seat beside Sakura. Yet, when food was pressed towards him, he didn't eat much. His appetite had completely deserted him. He smiled though, to wave off the kids' concerns.

_You… are the same as me._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't snowing anymore. Of course, it was still cold, but the clouds had cleared and the sun had finally made its appearance. There were more people on the streets and for the first time since they had arrived in this winter world, they saw children wandering the village.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was interesting to write… and took longer too. Oh well. I hope that somehow I can keep this rate of updating up. Anyway, thank you for reading the 3rd Chapter of Smiles of Snow and Ice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think I jinxed myself. As soon as I said I'd keep up the rate of updating, I can't. Sorry for any confusion caused with the previous chapter. Soon, it will all be made clear. I hope.

Well, anyway, this chapter is finally finished. There's a little bit of language but nothing extreme. Enjoy!

* * *

The village was full of life. People were bustling in the streets. They greeted one another with a renewed cheer. Young children ran and were often caught underfoot by waiting parents. Market stalls were open on the street, and winter fruits and an assortment of other goods were on display in delicate glass containers.

It was definitely a change, Kurogane couldn't help but note. Compared to the dreary cold of yesterday, today felt different, warmer. There was still snow of course, the sun did little to melt the ice that embraced the town. However, the air was not as brisk, and did not bite at exposed skin. The general feel of the town was warmer and more open. Kurogane watched with a raised eyebrow as a woman draped clothing out of an open window. Sure, it was warm, but it wasn't _that_ warm. That shirt would freeze over, not dry.

So far, they had no luck on finding any clues. Clues for Sakura's feather or for the hell that happened yesterday. It was frustrating and it was trying Kurogane's patience. This snow world was beginning to look like a long hassle. Frankly, Kurogane just wanted to get the kids off this world as soon as possible. Too many strange things were happening. The carriage yesterday, the whole atmosphere of today! And that mage.

Kurogane glanced over at the magician in question. The blonde was happily chatting with a storekeeper, the fool smiling like he had no care in the world. Idiot. Kurogane would have asked this morning but the odds of actually getting a straight answer from the idiot were too damn low. The idiot would just smile and — gah! It was frustrating even thinking about it. Something was up, and Kurogane knew it no matter how hard the mage tried to hide it. For some reason, this thought worried Kurogane far more than it should. When Kurogane had walked in on Fai, he knew immediately that something was wrong. It was not just the fact the mage was being even more of an idiot. That same feeling of unease that sickened his stomach the first day had returned. When he had looked at the mage, that feeling had doubled and curled in his gut. Kurogane hated it.

He was jolted from his slowly darkening thoughts, when something small crashed into him. Or rather someone.

"Oi! Watch it!"

The kid's face snapped to his own as they stumbled backwards. Huh… for a moment there, Kurogane thought the kid was a boy but when he looked closer he realized he was wrong. He supposed the short boyish brown hair cut, and the fact the girl was wearing boy's clothing attributed to his misimpression.

Damn, he must be really out of it if he was mistaking things like this.

The _girl_ scowled up at him, grey eyes flashing. "You watch it"

Kurogane felt a vein in his temple pulse. "Hey brat. You should just move along."

"Only after you apologize. _Sir_."

Before, Kurogane could exact a well-earned punishment on the brat, Fai came flying out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of his raised arm.

"Kuro-puppy~! You shouldn't bully children!"

"Mage get off of — "

"Oh that isn't fair! Kuro-wan should try to be nice!" Mokona said admonishingly. Oh good, the kids had finally caught up with them.

Sakura and Syaoran were staring from a comfortable distance away behind the grey-eyed brat. However, Kurogane's sight suddenly darkened by a white flying _bun_. Well, now he had two idiots clinging on to him.

"That's right! Kuro-tan, should smile more." Fai drawled

"Kuro-daddy should listen to Fai-mommy" Mokona added brightly

Did Kurogane mention that those two were idiots? _Annoying idiots._

Laughter sounded somewhere in front of him. Was that grey eyed _brat_ laughing at him? His sight cleared as the bun moved to perch on Kurogane's shoulder, confirming his suspicions.

The brat was doubled over in laughter. After laughing for a good minute, the girl straightened wiping stray tears from her eyes.

"Ah man. That's just…"The girl stopped as another wave of giggles overwhelmed her power to form coherent words. It was just too damn bad Kurogane hadn't managed to free either of his arms from Fai or the white bun. Or was it just Fai? He had no idea anymore. Kurogane couldn't care less anymore.

He couldn't wait until they finally managed to finally land in Nihon.

Sakura knelt next to still giggling girl. "And just how did you manage to meet Kurogane-san?" She asked kindly.

The girl smirked. "He walked right into me. Is that his name? Kurogane? I was under the impression his name was Kuro-puppy."

At that Kurogane wrenched off the protesting mage. He strode angrily over. He brought a fist down on the smirking brat's head. He couldn't help but feel like he had dealt out some well deserved justice when the kid yelled out. Oh well.

"You are such a jerk!" The girl yelled at him, waving a fist up at him.

"And you're a brat. What are you six?"

"I'm nine!"

"Hmph. Hardly makes a difference."

"Why you — "

Syaoran caught the angered girl from behind. "Now, now. I think that's enough. Right, Kurogane-san?" Kurogane looked off the side, smirking.

Sakura smiled comfortingly at the girl who was now looked on the verge of tears. The princess gave a brief one-armed hug to the shaking girl.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked kindly.

The girl sniffed. "Abby. Short for Abigail"

"Abby." Sakura smiled. "That's a very pretty name"

At the comment, the girl looked up at the princess, grey eyes watering. "Thanks" Abby wiped her nose on her coat sleeve, and sniffled again.

Syaoran knelt down, producing a tissue from underneath his coat. "Here, Abby."

The girl took it gratefully and blew her nose noisily into it. Then she looked at in horror. She looked back at Syaoran who titled his head in confusion.

"Sorry sir." She mumbled in embarrassment. "I'll repay you sir."

Syaoran shook his head, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile. "You don't need to."

Abby's eyes widened. She glanced between Syaoran and Sakura rapidly. Quickly, she turned to look at Kurogane who refused to recognize the gaze. She turned to Fai, who was now clutching Mokona. The blond mage smiled. Abby turned back to Syaoran and Sakura.

"You're not from here, are you?" She asked.

Mokona flew over and sat on Sakura's waiting hands. "Nope! How could you tell?"

Abby's eyes widened more. "What in the name of Mystral is this?" She poked hesitantly at the white bun's stomach who giggled crying out for mercy.

"That's Mokona." Sakura answered.

"That's just — " Abby said faintly. She swayed before collapsing in a dead faint.

Kurogane groaned. "Now look what you did, white bun!"

"We can't just leave her here!" Sakura exclaimed and Syaoran moved to pick up the unconscious child.

"We can't take her anywhere either" Kurogane argued.

Fai interrupted. "We could just move off to the side first. That way if she wakes up she won't be far from here. I bet her parents will come looking for her."

"That's a good idea, Fai-san." Syaoran said. The boy stood with Abby in his arms and began walking. The rest of them followed, and once they were out of the remaining crowd's way, they stopped. Fai cleared out a small area of snow and set his coat down. Syaoran lay the girl on the coat.

"She'll wake soon." Mokona said softly as it settled down next to the sleeping girl.

"Then we wait."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. Real life is a hassle. I swear if there's an actual job tasked for only writing fan fiction, I would one of the first in line. At least that way, I can devout all of my time to writing this fic instead of a few precious minutes or hours that span the week.

Anyway, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

Mokona had been sure to act especially adorable once Abigail had woken again. The bun was making sure not to scare the poor girl. Abigail for her part, had gotten over her shock and was now giggling as Mokona told the girl stories.

Fai, frankly, was unnerved. Not that he let it show of course but he was. The girl was the first person to have an actual reaction towards Mokona. Also, now that he thought about it, Abby was the first person to react so strongly to anything since they had entered this world. Maybe it was because she was a child. After all, this was really the only time they had interacted with children in the town. He resisted the urge to frown. Children out in the street just as the snow let up? Not coincidence. Back in Ceres, as long as children were appropriately attired they were allowed to go out in the snow. Well, as long as it wasn't truly freezing and there wasn't blizzard raging outside the door. Even so, the sudden appearance of the younger generation could not be an accident. It was all very mysterious and in all honesty — heh — it was starting to get out of hand. Not that the dream last night helped, no it didn't.

Abigail had mentioned the name from the dream. Well, spoken in a curse fashion but spoken nonetheless.

_Mystral_.

Shaking his head slightly, Fai turned to his companions before him. Kuro-wan had refused to sit with the kids who had gathered about Abigail. The taller man had instead opted for standing and leaning against the light post a few paces away. On guard, as usual. Spoiling the fun, as usual.

Fai, on the other hand, had decided that standing would be tiresome so he had cleared a spot beside Abigail.

That being said, Abby had now taken an interest in who _they _were.

Syaoran apparently had decided their best bet would be their previous lie. "We're writing a book on different cultures. So we travel a lot."

"Heh, that sounds pretty neat."

"It is" Syaoran agreed.

Fai tilted his head smiling, "Say, Abby? Are there any legends about this village?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ninja look sharply at him.

Fai continued. "We all tried going out yesterday — "

"EH?! When it was snowing?!" Abigail exclaimed in shock

Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "Why? Is there something wrong about going out in the snow? There were plenty of people still out and about"

Abby scowled at the ninja. "_You_ would be fine." She turned sharply to Syaoran and Sakura, pointing. "But they're kids! Kids aren't allowed to go out when it snows"

"Hey squirt. They're not your age"

"But something happened right? Something bad?" Abby pressed impatiently

It was like a cold bucket of water had been dumped on them.

"How the hell did you know that?" Kurogane growled

"Children aren't allowed out when it's snowing" Abby repeated

Kurogane stalked forward. "Answer the question, brat"

"Oh for Mystral's sake, didn't you hear me! Children just aren't allowed when it's snowing."

"You said it again." Fai interrupted quietly. His urge to _know_ outweighed his sense of reason. Or self-preservation, depending on how one looked at it.

"What?"

"Mystral. Who's that?" Fai asked. The girl looked at him, at first in shock then her demeanor mellowed.

Abby sighed. "I suppose you would like to know. There's a story, a legend, about her in our village. Mystral was the name of a snow spirit who once protected the town. But she grew lonely as time passed by. For the spirit was only a young child, one who though was supernatural could still feel emotions like a human. Jealous, the spirit attacked the children with ice and cold amongst other mean tricks when they played. However, the spirit was ashamed of what she had done, so she withdrew from the town's borders. It's said that she still protects the town, but now whenever children leave their homes when snow falls, strange things happen. Accidents. That is why no children go out when it snows.

"Yet" She paused, eyes saddening. "If that spirit…Mystral does really exist, she must be really lonely. Living by herself in the snow for so many years with no one to comfort her, with no one to play with and no one to make her smile. It must be awful." "I'd never want someone I cared about to live like that. And even if Mystral did do some bad things, she doesn't deserve living like that for centuries. No one should live like that."

Too bad Abby. The world just isn't the fair. In fact, it's downright cruel.

"Even if they deserve it?" Fai asked, eyes sliding downward.

Abby looked at Fai, eyes looking too close, too deep. Fai resisted the sudden desire to pull away and run. Stop. Breathe, Fai, breathe.

Her small hands reached out and cradled his face in her hands.

"No one."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6, enjoy!

* * *

_"No one."_

Kurogane watched in mute silence as he watched the mage sit shock still in Abigail's hold. Then in a flash, that fake smile stretched Fai's lips and he pulled away. Kurogane could see though how Abby's words had rocked the mage. The mask was slipping; it no longer reached Fai's eyes, eyes that were looking everywhere but at them. The kids had noticed the moment, Kurogane knew. He could see their silent questions swimming in their eyes. Yet, Syaoran and Sakura respected Fai's privacy too much to ask. Hell, Kurogane would ask himself but there were too many people. This was not the time nor place.

Mokona strangely enough hadn't said anything. He would have thought the bun would be the first person — or thing — to jump to conclusions and try to 'comfort' Fai. Yet, Mokona was sitting calmly, expression curiously blank.

Maybe the bun already knew.

Abigail for her credit was not pressing the cornered mage. She only sat there, her grey eyes sad. It took several moments before anyone thought to speak.

"You aren't writing a book are you?" Huh, Abigail actually sounded disappointed. The girl had turned slightly placing her focus on Syaoran. Once the focus was off the mage, Kurogane saw the tension in Fai's body relax slightly.

Syaoran nodded slowly, looking grateful for the change in topic. "We're actually searching for something very important."

Abigail sighed exasperatedly, "What is it? I might be able to help."

There was a brief pause.

"We're looking for my memories." Everyone looked at Sakura. The princess had drawn herself up, her emerald gaze meeting Abigail's eyes determinedly.

"I lost my memories, and thus we've gone on a journey to retrieve them. We have not been able to find the feather that contains my memories yet in this area." Sakura finished.

There was another silence. They waited as Abigail processed what Sakura had just said. As they waited, slowly the streets began to empty. The air cooled.

Abigail shivered. "I haven't heard of a feather, recently or otherwise." She said at last "Nor have I seen one."

Mokona's ears wilted. "I sense that the feather is close by though"

Abigail shook her head, eyes forlorn. "I'm sorry" She grumbled

Abruptly, Sakura sneezed.

Kurogane snorted. Trust the princess to break the sudden tension. Yet, that brief moment had let them relax a little. They were far too caught up in this. Kurogane watching in impatient silence as the rest of the group laughed once again and chatted. As those seated stood, they decided that they should escort Abigail home. As they walked, Kurogane allowed himself to evaluate their situation. The girl might not have been able to tell them where the feather was, but she had been able to figure out something.

The carriage the other day had not been an accident.

In this strange world, misfortune was associated with the snow and its patron spirit. Perhaps it wasn't coincidence. The ninja's eyebrows furrowed. Maybe… the feather was not actually with one of the townspeople.

Maybe it wasn't even in the hands of a human at all.

Kurogane couldn't help but feel uneasy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maybe it was because Abigail was child? Fai shook his head minutely. If that was true then it was a miracle Sakura and Syaoran hadn't noticed anything. Or maybe they had? Ugh. These thoughts were doing him no good; they only led in circles.

He kept up his smile even if his cheeks ached. It would do him no good if he alerted them even more. No need to worry them anymore.

Fai had been damn worried that Kurogane would have taken that opportunity to ask. He had been so relieved that he hadn't. Yet, his own reaction scared him. Why should he care that they were figuring him out? It was bound to happen anyway. Why should he feel afraid of their reactions?

A shocked cry jerked him out of his spiraling thoughts.

Abigail had stopped head tilted towards the sky. It was snowing. The clouds had swept in and had covered the sky in a darkening grey. Frosty white flakes fell in heavier droves as they watched.

"We should hurry. We can't be out when it snows" Abigail exclaimed and began to walk faster. The ice on the stones of the street however, quickly proved treacherous. As the young girl quickened her pace, she skidded on the hidden ice. Syaoran who was hurrying beside her, tried to balance the girl. Yet, Syaoran's own feet slipped and the two crashed to the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Sakura asked worriedly as the rest of them caught up.

Abigail looked slightly dazed but Syaoran helped her to her feet. The two nodded.

Fai shook his head, "You should be more careful!"

"Yes, but we need to hurry," and they set off again, Abigail hurrying ahead. She dashed from door to door checking the house number.

"Oi! Kid, are you lost?" Kurogane yelled

Abigail's eyes teared up. "I don't know" She wailed. The pressure due to the falling snow was cracking the young girl's confidence. Sakura hurried to her side whispering condoling words.

Fai looked about. He supposed the ninja was correct. These houses didn't look particularly familiar. They were lost. Just their luck. Gods, when had he become such a downer? He asked himself sarcastically.

"_You… are the same as me._"

Fai's head whipped around. He dimly heard the surprised exclamations from his friends.

Standing on the street behind them stood a girl dressed in white. Her platinum hair floated gently in the chilly breeze. The snow whipped by Fai, stinging his face. Pale ice blue eyes locked with his.

She reached out with an empty hand, beckoning.

"_You won't leave me right?_"

* * *

A/N: There you go, chapter 6! Things are picking up…. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 6 of Smiles of Snow and Ice!


	7. Chapter 7

The icy wind threw them into the gathering snow. It bit at their faces and its howls echoed in their ears. Their skin grew cold against the barrage of ice and snow. Kurogane threw his hands against the cold stone beneath him, his fingers digging painfully in the crevices he found there. He could hear his companions trying desperately to do the same.

"Syaoran! Syaoran! The feather is here!"

Dimly he could see the bun in the shadows of Syaoran's cloak, its eyes open wide. Damn. That spirit had it then.

Mystral was still standing, the blizzard swirling about her. Bright blue eyes alight with an unnatural power, and silver hair like spun threads of ice, the girl was the eye of the storm. Such power in the body of a child! It made sense then if the feather was in Mystral's possession. Yet, at this rate, they would all be buried alive under the snow.

Kurogane lifted his head again to peer forward. Slowly, he tried to inch his way forward. The wind whistled above his head.

"My sword, bun!" He shouted above the noise. Kurogane heard the bun respond and soon he heard the familiar whistle in the air. He quickly shot out a hand to catch the sword. At least now, with that comforting weight in his hand, he could protect them.

Kurogane looked forward again and his stomach dropped.

"Damn it, mage get down!"

"Fai!" Sakura screamed

The magician paid them no heed. He only stood, steps away from the spirit. Mystral stared enrapt at Fai, her pale hand still reaching out. Kurogane could see her lips move as though she was speaking. Fai took a hesitant step forward.

"MAGE!" Kurogane leapt up and charged. His arm swung and caught the mage around the waist, forcing them both to the ground. There was a snap in the air. Mystral screamed. Her figure warped and flickered. She flickered again and then disappeared. The wind cut off suddenly and the snow stopped.

Kurogane shook his head rapidly to dislodge the snow. Propping himself up, he looked down at Fai.

Fai's eyes were open, his blue irises were burning with an unnatural light. His skin had paled and a sweat had broken out on his forehead. The ninja swore and took Fai's shoulders in his hands, shaking him.

"Damn it, mage, snap out of it!" Kurogane growled. He could hear the others coming up behind them. He couldn't let the kids see anyone, let alone Fai, like this. Increasingly urgent, Kurogane tired to shake the mage out of whatever held him in its grasp.

Fai's head turned away from his, breaking eye contact. He pressed his cheek into the ground, eyes sliding closed.

"Kuro-puu?"

The ninja swallowed a heavy sigh of relief. Instead he narrowed his eyes. "That you, mage?"

Fai sighed heavily, and hummed his agreement. "Yep, I'm fine. I had Kuro-puu to protect me after all!" Then he smiled widely up at the ninja.

"Why you—!"

"Fai!"

Sakura ran up quickly followed by Syaoran, Abby and Mokona.

"Fai, are you alright?"

Fai sat up in the snow, still smiling. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, Kuro-puu saved me. He was very good."

Sakura smiled in relief. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The fire crackled and popped. Orange light swept across the room, bathing it in warmth. Sunlight still spilled through the frosty windows, its pale light adding only a little warmth. Heavy clouds still blanketed the sky, but no snowflakes drifted from the heights. Aged wood creaked as someone shifted in their chair, and there was a clink as a cup was set down. The table set in the corner of the room, five filled chairs around it, had a simple food spread across its surface. However, the freshly baked bread's scent filled the room, as it was set down beside a roast chicken breast. The elderly woman whose hands were callused from long hours of work, smiled warmly bidding them a good evening, before leaving again for the comforts of the kitchen.

They ate in a pleasant silence. Here, in the comforts of Abigail's home, words seemed unnecessary, and danger felt distant. Slowly, they ate, savouring the tastes of chicken, bread and sweet carrots.

Once the last bone had been picked clean, the elderly woman from before came back, as though sensing her meal had been finally eaten. She smiled as they gave her compliments, saying it was not a big deal. After all she made this as often as she could for her daughter, Abigail. They insisted though that they helped with the cleaning much to her gratitude.

As they settled again around the table, the fire warming cold toes, they knew that they could no longer put off their discussion.

"So Mystral has—"

"What should we—"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other both falling silent. Sakura nodded at him, a silent permission to go first.

Syaoran nodded in turn, and began again. "So this Mystral has Sakura's feather, right Mokona?"

The bun nodded. "Yep, when she came, Mokona felt it."

"Then we'll need to find her." Kurogane stated. "Hey brat, do you have any idea about where she could be?"

"My name's Abby!" The girl retorted. "There are a few legends but none go into much detail." She looked flustered for a moment. "Though I think they all mention something about a tree. I think…"

"Great, you think. Didn't know you had it in you." Abigail scowled and stuck her tongue out at Kurogane.

"Anyway!" The girl continued. "I _think_ the snow spirit lives in a tree. A great big tree, all by itself, in a—"

"In a field of snow."

Everyone stopped. Fai looked up a small smile turning his lips. The mage twisted his hands together, eyes bright with some unknown emotion.

"You know about it? Did the spirit tell you back then?" Abigail asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh no I just guessed." He smiled. Kurogane frowned but said nothing.

Syaoran nodded earnestly. "Well, then we need to find the tree."

"I think the tree should be near town. There's a place not far from here, where the forest ends. I can take you there" Abigail said.

"No." Sakura stated, green eyes solemn. When Abigail looked like she was about to complain, the princess reached to the girl's hand. Cradling it in her hands, Sakura smiled.

"These are my memories, Abigail. I do not want you to get hurt because of this. You could have been seriously injured this last time, and I won't let something like that happen again."

Abigail's bottom lip trembled, and she ducked her head down. "But…"

"I know, Abby, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Syaoran nodded and reached over as well. "Don't worry, Abby."

The little girl nodded roughly and jerked her head up again. "Okay. I'll tell you where to go."

The remaining four smiled in relief. They were so close to getting Sakura's feather back. The ninja stood and stretched. Kurogane let the tension drain from his shoulders as the young girl described the path. Red eyes glanced over to the side and narrowed.

"Mage, can we talk?" Kurogane said lowly, his head indicating for the blond haired man to follow. Fai in turn, raised his eyebrows and smiled as he stood. The pair exited the room into an adjoining one, closing the door behind them. This one had a desk with a chair, its surface cluttered with papers and an assortment of quills. Small bookshelves lined the walls and the empty spaces were filled with oil paintings. Kurogane leaned back against the closed door, crossing his arms across his chest.

Fai walked further into the room, inspecting the far bookcase. "What'd you want to talk about, Kuro-pon~"

"You know Mystral." The ninja stated bluntly.

Fai fingered the edge of an old tome. "Not really, after all we just met this afternoon"

"Mage" Kurogane said warningly, taking the few steps to place him by the bookshelf.

"Well, it is true. It is strange though. Going straight for us even though she's never—"

Kurogane slammed a hand against the wall. "Answers, magician. You've seen the spirit before, this afternoon." His eyes narrowed. "Last night." His mind making the connection in the magician's behaviour.

Fai turned slowly to face the ninja, an irked smile plastered on his face. "I really don't know what you are talking about."

"You know sure as hell what I'm talking about!" Kurogane all but shouted. He lowered his voice in an unsuccessful attempt to reign in his growing anger.

"That spirit went straight for you. Not Sakura. She tried to cast some kind of spell on you, and she said something to you! And you heard her. And you recognised whatever it was she said to you because _she's said it before_. So don't tell me, you don't know anything, 'cause you do. So mage, just tell me what the hell's going on!"

Fai's lips twitched in barely concealed annoyance. "I really don't see how any of this is your concern, Kuro-wan."

Kurogane wrenched Fai forward by the front of his shirt. "Even if it isn't mine, you're still worrying them. The kids."

"You, you mean."

Blue clashed with red, in a silent standoff.

Kurogane released Fai, pushing him back slightly. Turning away he walked to the door. Without turning around, he spoke to Fai.

"Don't think you can just hide behind that smile from me, mage."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone! Sorry for this late chapter… Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I know I had fun writing it even if it took so long. I'll try to be better next time around, though.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! I just want to give a brief thank you for all of those who have reviewed/favourite/followed my story, and have been reading it. I know I haven't been that good at giving fast updates, but I appreciate that you've stuck with me nonetheless.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Kurogane didn't see Fai for the rest of the evening. Even when they were showed their temporary rooms — Kurogane had opted for the couch but was corralled into the spare bedroom and the kids were rooming with Abby — the ninja didn't see the estranged magician. As much as he didn't want the mage around because of his annoying antics, it still vaguely worried him. The mage had dreamt of the spirit before they even had known one existed, and Kurogane knew enough about dreams that such things really weren't normal. It wasn't like Fai was a dream-seer after all.

Why the hell would this Mystral go after Fai? What drew those two together? Maybe, just maybe, they resembled an important person from their pasts. Yet, that still wouldn't explain how the spirit got Sakura's feather and why she was suddenly using it to hurt the people she had once sworn to protect?

Kurogane could feel a headache coming on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Earlier_

All he could feel was the hard wood floor beneath his feet, and the books pushing into his back. Cold air swirled about him in a comforting embrace, yet, he paid no heed to it.

Gods, Fai couldn't wait until they left this place.

There was too many things that could go wrong. Already the ninja had seen past his barriers, barriers that he had spent _so long_ building. It wasn't right. Why couldn't the proud protective warrior just leave him alone? Why could he always see everything? It was none of Kuro-wan's business. The ninja would only get hurt anyway. Shouldn't Fai's smile be enough? It usually hid enough. It had for so long after all. How many worlds had they traveled? Yet, in all of those, the ninja had not been this close — shouldn't ever be this close — to Fai. No one should get hurt because they had associated with him, even Kuro-wan.

Yet, tomorrow they would get Sakura's feather back. Fai felt a familiar pain at the thought. Mystral… Things wouldn't be as messed up if he hadn't accidentally thought she was…Fai. Or if she hadn't thought he was someone she used to know. When Mystral had spoken to him, he had recognised his own thoughts, his own voice, in her words. Words that he would not speak, and words that she could only say with no one around to listen. Fai hoped that they wouldn't need to fight Mystral; there had to be a way to solve this peacefully.

They were too alike, him and her. They both wanted the dead to return to the living. Their magic, too, sung across the leagues in tandem. A world frozen in ice, and a world frozen in time. Fai could only hope he could reach Mystral, bring her back the same way Ashura did to him. Well, not exactly the same way, but he knew that this is what he needed to do. As much as his own memories pained him, Fai knew that he simply couldn't let Mystral become him. That would be too much of a burden to bear for a child.

The touch of irony felt bitter and tasted like ashes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rising above the horizon, the pale sun illuminated the quiet village. Snow glittered on cobblestone, and hard wooden panes. Frost clung to the blades of grass that peeked from beneath their white bed. The air was chilled and only the faint stirrings of a wind rustled through the town. No one had opened their stores, and the few birds that heralded the dawn had not woken.

The only flicker of movement was on the outskirts of the town. A group of four, two shorter and two taller figures were situated at the edge of the forest that hugged the town. Their clothes were thick and warm, yet their breath curled visibly in the air.

They were walking. Slowly, of course, the winter morning begged for them to move at no more then a crawl, and to speak only in whispers. Not that much talking was occurring. They moved in a silent line at the edge of the trees, stepping lightly. There was no need for them to announce their presence.

As they reached the edge of the forest that met a great field of white, they stopped. Speaking very briefly, they discussed their next move. This was their point of no return. Any step farther would place them at the hands of the snow spirit. Who knows what danger they would face? The spirit had shown herself to them before, unforgiving of their trespassing on her town. She had caused enough pain with the help of the feather.

With that thought in mind, the youngest boy, eyes determined, set forth first. He had a mission, one that he would not forsake. For his princess, he would do this.

He would take back Sakura's feather.

No matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9! Enjoy!

* * *

The breeze whispered as they walked further and further into the snow. It whispered not of words but of a far distant melody. A gentle song that sank into the ice, and lifted off with flurries of white. They could see nothing but pristine white in all directions; they had long since left the forest behind. Yet, the sun did not rise any higher. The pale disc hung low in the sky with many hours laying between it and noon.

Time moved slow in this ivory plain, and Fai couldn't help but remember a certain tower. Hard, cold stone against bleeding fingers… and a child falling —

He stumbled, the motion jerking him out of his thoughts. What the hell was he doing? He needed to be alert, not loosing himself in memories. Not now at the very least. Fai steadied himself and hurried his pace. He plastered a smile on his face at Sakura's concern which he waved off. As he looked around again, his blue eyes caught red ones.

Snapping his vision back forwards, Fai continued walking.

No distractions. He had work to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurogane watched the mage as they walked through the snow. The determined look in those blue eyes did nothing to stem a wave of irrational anger.

The mage hadn't spoken to him at all. Not a single word since the night before. It was obvious now that the fool had come to some sort of conclusion which now drove the mage forward. Most likely an idiotic and highly dangerous decision that would not bear well for said mage. They had enough issues on their hands without the mage acting on his own. The ninja resisted the urge to heave a sigh.

They had been walking for god knows how long and still nothing had happened! Sure, they were moving in the direction of the feather, the bun reassured them almost constantly, but the snow spirit had yet to show herself! Frankly, Kurogane was getting annoyed. Or maybe annoyed was too soft of a word, more like he was getting _pissed off_.

The spirit better show itself soon, Kurogane's patience was wearing thin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Strange. What more do they want? They walk even if they go nowhere…_

_ He walks with them…_

_ I don't want to be…alone._

_ I just want him to come back._

_ I don't want to be alone!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The wind howled and screamed. Great gusts tore at the snow, tossing the flakes in huge flurries. Icy cold air bit at their exposed skin, and threatened to knock them down. They threw themselves down into the snow to avoid getting blown away. The wind screeched and clawed at their backs as they pressed themselves further down.

"There's no cover here!" Syaoran shouted. "We'll be buried if we stay still!"

Kurogane heard the mage mutter something beside him. The ninja peered ahead. There was nothing they could use as shelter. They were stuck. He knew there was only one person who could be responsible for a sudden storm.

Mystral.

He could barely hear himself yell curses and challenges over the shrieks of the wind. The snow was piling up, and fast. They really would be buried.

Growling to himself, the ninja unsheathed Souhi.

"Hama Ryuuoujin!

_Crack_.

The force of the blow tore the wind as though it was a living thing. It screeched in a hurt fury. The snow and wind scattered leaving gouges of empty ground behind.

"Good job, Kuro-wan!" Mokona congratulated

He clicked his tongue in response. "Kid. You might want to see this"

Syaoran rushed to his feet, holding out a hand to the princess. As she stood, the boy looked about eyes wide.

"What is this?"

What had once been only snow now gave way to aged and broken cobblestone. Black and gnarly vines clung to bleached stone wreckage. The gouges from the ninja's strike had broken a forgotten street. Ruins of buildings rose from the snow, skeletons of a lost town. The black of the encroaching plants stood starkly against the ivory stone.

They approached cautiously, Kurogane and Syaoran leading. The kid reached out to the stone, and flinched at the cold touch. He brushed the snow off, fingers tracing an engraving.

"I don't understand" Syaoran breathed

"What is it?"

The boy looked up at the ninja. "These markings… When we were at Abby's I saw it." He hurriedly pushed more of the snow aside, revealing more of the design. It was a snowflake. Delicate branches that intertwined amongst each other, creating a greater whole.

"What does it mean?" Sakura asked

"It means Mystral."

The two kids quickly turned to face the speaker.

Kurogane's fist clenched. "Mage…" Fai was staring down the street, a light smile on his face.

The mage nodded. "That's what it means."

"But how?" Syaoran exclaimed

"It's a signature of sorts. Mystral needed her presence known here for some reason so she put it there." The mage turned to them slightly. "Or at least that's what I think"

There was silence. The breeze had returned and it rustled past them. They stood there, contemplating.

Kurogane felt uneasy. The snowflake, its connection to Mystral, the damn mage… all of it… none of it was making any sense. They needed the feather for Sakura, and they couldn't figure out how to get it! It was grating just how _helpless_ they were becoming. It was as if they had played right into the spirit's hands.

Damn it! Just what did the spirit want?

"_I don't know anymore_"

The wind cackled.

The snow swirled down the broken road. It parted as it drew closer and a childlike figure materialised out of the snow. Silver platinum hair floated around a pale smiling face. Crystal ice blue eyes gazed solemnly at them. A white dress rustled in the wind.

In Mystral's hands lay an icy orb, its depths shining bright.

"_My question for you, however, is what do _you_ want?_"

* * *

A/N: I really do enjoy writing from Fai's point of view. His whole character is just so... *sighs*

Anyways, I can feel the end of this fic coming, just a few more chapters. All the main actors have arrived on the stage and the time for the end is here! Hahahaha...

Well I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 9!


	10. Chapter 10

Wind howled above their heads, screaming with barely restrained fury. It breathed down their necks, its mad mutterings whispered of icy wrath. Distantly, snow rose from cold, abandoned streets, and swept forward to settle high over their heads in a transparent barrier.

Pale blue glared icily at them. Mystral's white hair swirled about her face like angry snakes. In her hands, the ice orb shined. Its depths swirled and hidden beneath the haze a single white entity stood starkly against the ice. Pale red danced across its plumed surface.

"Mokona." Syaoran murmured, his voice tight. Mokona glanced up from Sakura's arms at the boy and nodded. The bun's mouth opened wide and Hien, Syaoran's sword, flew into Syaoran's waiting hand.

Kurogane gritted his teeth together. The energy amassing before them pushed at their defences warily. The ninja could almost see it; the power pulsing in the air and through Mystral's child body. This…_this_ was magic, the likes of which he had never seen before. Princess Tomoyo's powers were great indeed, but they lacked the menace, the killing intent behind the witchery before him now. It was dangerous, and the thought nearly made him grin.

There was a crunch of snow from beside him.

Syaoran stepped forward, his sword by his side. His jaw was set, and his brown eyes were dark with determination.

"You have it." He stated, his voice rising to reach Mystral. The spirit titled her head to the side, her lips quirking into a little frown.

"The feather. _Sakura-hime's _feather. Please return it."

A pale hand glided over the ice orb, frost scraping off the surface revealing the clear, glassy surface below. The feather was suspended in the center of the orb. Mystral gazed deeply at it, then with a sweep of her hand the orb shimmered. It wavered in the air, suspended by nothing. Pale blue eyes steeled and Mystral's arms danced. Bright spell words swept around the spirit and the orb.

The orb vanished.

"_No_" Mystral said. "_I cannot return it yet_"

"It is not yours to keep!" Syaoran protested, the first stirrings of anger colouring his words.

"_No_" The snow child repeated, eyes downcast.

"But it's Sakura's precious memories!" Mokona cut in. "It belongs to Sakura!" The princess's arms tightened around Mokona.

"_No_" Mystral repeated and she looked up. Her eyes clashed with Syaoran's. The wind howled.

Syaoran swallowed tightly. With a steely hiss, Hien slid out of its sheath. The blade's surface glinted in the pale light, reflecting the rushing snow. The sheath fell, discarded to the ground. Slowly, the blade rose, and with a faint chink was levelled towards Mystral.

"I will take back the princess's feathers." Brown eyes darkened warningly. The blade gleamed. "No matter what." From behind him, there was a faint whisper of the boy's name.

"The orb is still there, Syaoran-kun" Fai said in hushed tones. "It is only hidden by her magic." Kurogane glanced sidelong at the mage who ignored him.

Syaoran nodded grimly.

Mystral gave a haughty smile. "_My task is not completed_" The smile grew dangerous. "_I will not allow you to stop me_"

With a screech, the wind crashed down towards them.

It rushed across the snow. Syaoran's eyes widened in alarm. In its wake great gouges were etched into the earth and stone.

Syaoran turned, his eyes catching Sakura's. He had to protect —

"Dodge it, boy!" Kurogane's voice whipped across the rising noise.

With a surprised yell, Syaoran flung himself to the side, the blades of wind slicing past. His arm stung.

He looked up hurriedly, eyes searching. Snow drifted in the air. Kurogane had dodged the same way and was leaning on Souhi, eyes narrowed. Syaoran looked around. Sakura. Where was she? The snow settled. Relief washed over Syaoran. Opposite of the boy and the ninja, Fai had grabbed Sakura and had taken them both out of harm's way. The mage met Syaoran's eyes.

"Don't worry about her." The mage mouthed. "Go get her feather"

Syaoran drew a breath then nodded. Tightening his grip of his sword, Syaoran stood and faced Mystral. The spirit's smile had darkened and her eyes held him in her silent challenge.

Spell words weaved in the air about her, and the wind howled in response. Above them, the clouds swirled, dark and heavy. Another gust of blade-like wind surged forward. Syaoran quickly dodged and dashed forward.

With a yell, he jumped and swung his sword down. The blade met ice. The hastily erected barrier cracked under the force of the blow. Syaoran gritted his teeth but quickly flung himself away when the wind came back with a vengeance. Mystral's smile had vanished. Her hands clutched the now visible orb.

She raised it above her head. The feather gleamed within the orb. Light flashed across the dark clouds. Accompanied by a great clap, lightning crashed down. It burnt the snow and the stone beneath, dark spiderweb burns scraped across the surface. White collapsed down from the heavens. Snow billowed and buffeted in a blinding wall of white.

Syaoran couldn't see anything but snow. The flakes bit at his exposed skin. He couldn't hear anything but the rush of the wind. He gritted his teeth, raised his sword, and closed his eyes. He waited. And waited.

His eyes flashed open, body moving quickly to the side. With a hiss, a large shard of ice sailed past, narrowly missing him. The snow had subsided somewhat. Syaoran could see more now. Mystral stood not far, hands tight around the orb she held in front of her.

Her hair flew wildly in the wind and sweat beaded on her forehead. Pale blue eyes were wide with anger and shock. Her hands tightened on the orb. Syaoran clenched his teeth and attacked. Mystral's eyes narrowed, and the beginnings of a spell swept through the air. Belatedly, Syaoran saw the ice crashing up from the ground. It was too fast, he wouldn't be able to —

Crack.

Silence.

Brown, and icy blue eyes widened. In the distance there was two muffled yells.

A gasp for breath. The orb slipped through numb fingers, dropping with a soft thump into the snow.

Drip. Drip. Drip…

Pale child hand's reached out and brushed wet ice. They slid across the slippery surface, up, up to brush at pale hair that clung to now sweaty skin.

Mystral's lips parted.

"_Fai_"

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for this. For the cliffhanger and the late update. Dear god.

On another note, this chapter... I wrote while listening to songs from Tsubasa Chronicles Soundtracks. Actually now that I think about it, I've done that for nearly all my chapters. Huh. The two main ones for this were Ship of Fools and Catastrophe. I'm blabbering now, excuse me.

I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 10 of Smiles of Snow and Ice!


End file.
